


Black Sabbath

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Crowley (Supernatural) Not Being an Asshole, Demon Sam Winchester, Demons, F/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Sam wasn’t a Holy specimen. So why, exactly, had Crowley sent him to watch over Y/N?





	1. Chapter 1

“That one.”Crowley pointed lazily at the globe in the center of the library.  “Watch over her until time arrives.”

Sam opened his mouth, blinking in confusion. Cocking his head to the side as he looked at the stout man next to him, he spoke, “why this human, sir? What has she done? I’m not a watcher like Cain.”

“She’s done enough.” Crowley’s fingers glossed over the globe with a gentle stroke. “Enough to cast her away from the gates upstairs.”

Sam gazed at the girl in the globe, walking along the sidewalk, grinning from ear to ear as she chatted on her phone. Sam couldn’t help the subtle smirk that graced his lips as he thought of devouring her soul, though he knew not the reason for it.

“You need to see that she will not die from natural causes.”

The sudden words snapped Sam away from the globe. “Sir-” The scowl on Crowley’s face was enough to silence him.

Sam sighed heavily before unyielding his wings from their folded fitting along his shoulder blades. Before he could take flight, however, Crowley had beckoned over to him. “Do not fail this, Samuel. Understood? Make certain she knows naught of your birthing.”

Nodding, he reached out and took the vials that contained his human memories that Crowley held out before launching into a frigid fright. He laughed o himself as he thought of the human’s misconceptions that Hell was a fiery place. In fact, it ran quite cold in most places.

He ascended higher and higher until he felt the impact of the ground and there he stood in an abandoned alleyway, in some crowded street. He looked at the vials and grimaced to himself as he ripped the corks off and downed them all in one breath before he could refrain from tossing them to the side and screwing up the assignment

Thousands of memories came to the forefront of his mind and he stumbled forward, clutching at his temples for a short moment before it had passed and he was able to blink without causing himself to cringe. He glanced up before taking a breath and walking out of the alleyway. It’d been nearly three millennial since he had stepped footing on earth as a human.

He remembered his name as Samuel Winchester. He’d traveled all across the country with his brother before Dean had married and raised a family. Sam had decided to become a lawyer and join a law firm. Sam couldn’t help the grimace as he breathed in the freshly scent of humanity. He knew they smelt more enticing when they were burning over molten lava.

Confidently, Sam walked into the building in front of him, the fingers of his left hand smoothing down the tie he wore. He’d seen you walk into this same building moments before he had taken flight. He had spotted you entering an elevator and watched as the numbers went up and up until you stopped at a floor. Sam rushed to the elevator and pressed the same floor as you.

“Excuse me?” He asked as he stepped out of the confined contraption and nearly bumped into a blond haired woman.

“Yes?” She asked, a doughnut in her hand, white powder staining her lips.

“I’m new here.” He smiled, flashing his teeth, silently having to remind himself that he bore no fangs to intimidate these foul pathetic creatures.

“You’re looking for Benny Lafitte, right?” She asked knowingly. She beckoned him to follow her before she pointed to a hallway. “Turn to your left once you get at the other end. “Don’t be a dick, he’s normally a chill person. What’s your name?”

“Sam Winchester.” He smiled at her. She motioned for him to get going and down the hallway he traveled

“Ah, you must be the fresh meat who had transferred. Am I correct?” Benny’s white smile welcomed Sam as he entered. “Sit, sit; get comfortable, I’m sure this won’t take long.”

Sam walked to the chair and sat down.

“I understand you had an internship before this, yes?” He asked.

Sam nodded.

“Samuel Dean Winchester, correct?” he asked. “For the records and your paycheck.”

Sam dipped his head.

Benny typed on the computer for a moment before turning back to Sam. “You have a station up front. I want a finished report of the cases you take at the end of your day.”

“You’re not going to ask about my skills or experiences?”

“Your intern called ahead of time.” Benny smiled.

Sam sighed in relief, wondering if Crowley had been the one to speak with Benny. He shook hands with the man before exiting the room and going back to the main room, noticing right away that he was stationed directly in front of you. Determination filled his mind as he strut over to his desk and begun rearranging his own items on the surface to his personal liking. A cough in front of him after several moments caused him to glance up.

“You’re that goddamn special case that Benny wouldn’t shut up about for the last few days.” you smirked, placing a pen between your teeth and sizing him up. “I’m Y/N.”

“Sam Winchester.” he took the hand you offered out to him before releasing it quickly.

“Where are you from, Sam?” you asked as you leaned back in your chair. “There’s no way in hell you could be from this city.”

“Kansas.” He smirked.

Pouting innocently, you leaned forward in your chair. “That’s a shame, you got the looks of an angel.”

Scoffing, he leaned over his keyboard, thinking just how wild you would probably react to finding out the truth about him. You were human and he knew that humans were curious creatures. You couldn’t help yourselves. He doubted that you would believe him had he actually admitted he was from the seven circles of Hell. You’d probably assume he was what you humans called a ‘hipster’. He rolled his eyes at himself.

But as he worked, he caught himself staring at you. He wondered exactly what had been unsaving of you. He wondered why Crowley had sent him after you. You seemed to be in perfect health. But even so, he had sensed something off about you, something that he couldn’t feel with the other humans in his proximity. He stopped himself from chuckling aloud at the thought that Crowley had gone off his rocker. There was nothing evil about your being… right?


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks fall away easily as the friendship between yourself and Sam grow. You were often caught goofing off during work hours. Sam couldn’t explain how the friendship had started. One day, he had simply walked into the office and discovered you had bought him breakfast and coffee, leaving your phone number on a piece of paper attached to the cup. To return the favor, he had bought you lunch every day that week. To say Sam had become elated with the progress of the relationship was an understatement.

Often times, he had caught himself getting lost in the thought of why he had been sent to watch over you. Today, as he walked next to you after work, he had caught himself wondering the same thoughts. You had a great personality, amazing work ethics, amazing family members. You often spoke highly of those around you. You hardly seemed to have a horrible bone in your body.

So, why exactly, had he been sent after you? He often thought that you were in some underground murderous cult. He wondered if you were secretly lying about your life. He wondered if you were a demon that had gone rouge long before Sam had known your existence. No matter, however. He never received an answer from Crowley. You lived a normal human life, helping out those who needed guidance, living a white picket fence dream.

“Sam?” you called, waving your hand in his face. He shook his head slightly and blinked several times before turning to you and smiling at the ice cream dripping down the corner of your lip.

Outstretching his hand to wipe the cream away from your face, he smiled. “What is it, Y/N?”

“How come you never speak of your family?” you asked. “I always speak of mine. What is yours like?”

Halting, he blinked at you. “There’s not much to say about them. Mom died in a house fire when I was too young to remember. My brother died in jail along with my father for a long trail of murders. I lived through foster care until I was eighteen and went to Stanford for a law degree.”

“I’m sorry.” you frowned.

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. “Sympathy is something I don’t need from you, Y/N. This is why I never tell people my life history.”

“I would kill them if I had the chance.” you mumbled as you finished the ice cream cone in your hand and slipped your hand in his own. “Nobody deserves to live like that.”

He smiled as he looked down at your hand in his own before glancing up and frowning at the seriousness spread across your face. He felt something nagging at him in the back of his mind, something sinister. But the moment had passed as a loud crack of thunder sounded in the sky.

“Let me take you home?” he asked.

“Sure.” you agreed before he led you back down the street to his car parked outside of the office building. He waited until you were seated comfortably in the seat next to him before driving off. He drove you to your house just as the rain had started falling. He grimaced at the rainfall as he pulled into your driveway. Even before you had told him of your house’s address, he’d known where you had lived, gaining the information from Crowley.

“Thank you, Sammy.” you smiled before leaning over the center console and kissing his cheek.

“Care to invite me inside?”

“No thank you.” You chuckled before leaving the car and running the short distance to your doorstep.

As Sam pulled away, he had begun to think of the report he would have to announce to Crowley later that night. Crowley would grown impatient soon enough and Sam was not willing to partake in any punishment Crowley would have waiting for him.

He struggled to find any sign that Crowley knew something about you that Sam hadn’t figured out. He couldn’t find a reason behind this assignment. What were you? Were you an escaped holy being? Were you the incarnation of Adolf Hitler? Were you destined to be murdered? Were you an reincarnation of Jeffrey Dahmer, perhaps? Who honestly knew? What in the fuck was Crowley thinking in assigning Sam to you?

———

Sam grew annoyed as he walked around the kitchen in his apartment. He knew time was ticking and he’d have to retrieve blood for a summoning one way or another. And without a sacrifice to be given, he knew he would have to give his own. Glancing down at his arm, he swore to himself. In the human world, his form was fragile and could not endure the pain he would be able to laugh off easily in his true form.

Turning around, he grabbed the sharpest knife from the holder and rolled up his sleeve before grabbing a glass bowl from the cabinet and raising his forearm above it. Gritting his teeth, his sliced a hearty chunk of his arm and hissed at the pain. Sucking in a breath, he grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and placed pressure on the wound before reciting n incantation in Latin until the blood begun to boil.

“What information have you, Sam?”

“Our relationship has grown.” he reported. “She might as well be catching feelings.”

“Anything worthy?”

Sam debated on reporting the uneasiness he had begun to feel towards her. He had decided against speaking,however, at least long enough that he held evidence of his misinformation He denied any news after a moment before the bubbles had ceased. Rolling his eyes, Sam grabbed the bowl of blood before drinking it and tossing the bowl into the sink to clean later. Swiping at his mouth, he walked into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, feeling exhausted. He despised humanity and it’s constant needs.


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks later, Sam struts into the office, whistling the tune of some commercial he’d learn early that morning while getting dressed for the day. He placed a cup of coffee on your desk, already knowing you were normally a few minutes late in the morning. He had begun typing on his computer, responding  customer complaints and emails, scribbling down important information on the notepad close to his left hand.

After two hours of working, still, you failed to show up. Pulling out his cell phone, he sent a distress text message to your phone, asking if you were doing okay. Moments later, you responded, claiming that you had overslept and then had gotten into a small scuffle at the bus stop while waiting for the bus to arrive. Sam had to calm himself quickly at the news. He could feel his anger rising at the possibility that you were harmed. You were never supposed to get into harm. Sam was assigned to protect you.

A few minutes later, you had informed him that you were entering the building and you would be entering the elevator shortly. You informed him you suffered a bruise on your forehead from acting in defense, but nothing major had been hurt.

Sam scowled at the message, wanting nothing more than to find the jerk that harmed you. Just as he had stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, you arrived into the office, gaining a  few curious glances from your coworkers. Ignoring them, you rushed over to Sam and placed a hand on his arm in comfort.

“Who did this to you?” He demanded, searching your face as anger surged through his veins

“Some thugs.” You answered as you sat in your chair, waving him off. “I’m fine, Sam, I promise; I told you I can handle myself.”

“I should have driven you to work today.” he frowned as he observed you wincing in pain, though you tried to hide it.

“Trust me,: you scoffed. “I handled it.”

“You’re going to suffer with iced coffee now.” Sam frowned, pointing to the cup on your desk. You took the cup in your hands and sipped from it. “I’m going to find that punk and handle him, I swear,Y/N.”

“Sammy, stop it.” You chuckled, a mischievous grin crawling on your face as you nursed the cup in your hands. “I handled it on my own.”

“Tell me if it happens again?”

You nodded.

******

Later on, Sam had still felt desperately annoyed from the events earlier that day. The sole thought processing through his mind had been locating the foul human whom had harmed you and causing mayhem himself. He wanted to exact revenge on the person whom had harmed you. He couldn’t understand why he had felt so dirty wanting to protect you. He was sent to watch over you. But he was no angel, he was a demon. He knew there had been something sinister towards you, but still, even after these weeks and months by your side, he couldn’t begin to recognize anything harmful in you. You were sweet and sickeningly innocent and cute. He was normally a soul collector But you were in perfect health; he sensed nothing wrong within your bloodstream. He had been sent to watch over you and collect your soul when the time deemed worthy.

Just before lunch this afternoon, a coworker had come strutting over to your desk before leaning on it, propping his thigh along your desk. He resembled one of Crowley’s hell hounds drooling over a burnt piece of human flesh It shook Sam to the core. The moment the man opened his mouth, Sam wanted nothing more than to choke the man and see the life leave his body.

“You look as though you could use some wrestling lessons, Y/N.” The employee eyed you with sexual desire written plainly across his face. “How about I give you a lesson?”

Raising a brow in disgust, you denied his offer.

“You sure about that, Y/N?” he cooed, cocking his head to the side as he plucked the pencil from your fingers and placed it between his teeth.

“Fuck off, Gabriel.” You snapped, grimacing in disgust as Benny called Gabriel’s name and beckoning him down the hall to his office.

Gabriel winked cheekily before strutting off down the hall and following Benny to his office. It hadn’t been until you looked over at Sam, holding the handle to a broken coffee mug, that you had sighed deeply before retrieving a few paper towels from a desk in your drawer and placing them over the spilled drink.

“Sam, please don’t do anything.” you frowned as you soaked up the liquid. “He’s pathetic and I had it under control.”

Chuckling as he leaned back, he rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t worried about you.”

You scowled as you begun wiping at Sam’s tie. “He’s been trying to get in my pants for months.”

Changing the subject once Y/N handed him a new tie from under her desk, he let out a couch. “Dinner at my place tonight?”

“Only if I can pick the movie this time.” you winked.

********

When the pair of you were settled on Sam’s couch, you’d decided on a movie when something of interest came across your screen. You’d already finished your dinners towards the middle of the movie when the screen had suddenly flickered to a news broadcast, informing the viewers of a vicious murder earlier that morning. The newscaster reported it had been a suspected wild animal attack, but authorities were checking for more clues as to what had caused the sudden attack. Sam watched the screen with intensity, chewing on his nails, wondering why Crowley hadn’t informed him of the sudden murder, being so close to the soul snatching area.

It’d only taken him a second of time to remember that he was already on an assignment, watching over you. He was portraying a human in the mortal world. So of course, he wouldn’t have been informed of the murder. Someone else should have collected the man’s soul by this time.

He had been readjusting himself on the couch, eyed glue to the newscast when out of the corner of his eye, Sam had thought he saw a devious smirk on your face. However, when he had turned to glance your way, your face was blank with little emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly two months blur by Sam’s life and he hadn’t had any contact with you. To assume he was worried was a complete understatement. He’d drive every morning to work expecting you to be sitting at your desk with a pencil clenched between your teeth in concentration as you typed rapidly on the keyboard in front of you. But to no avail;. You never showed your face and Sam grew worried. He had eyed Gabriel several times, assuming he had something to do with your disappearance.

Near the ninth week of your disappearance, Sam had stayed behind at work as Gabriel had finished copying paperwork for Benny. Sam had hid behind an office door while he waited for the man to pass by him in the hallway before tackling him against the opposite wall.

“What the hell, Winchester?” Gabriel spat out in surprise as his head collided with the wall behind him. “Get off me, you lunatic!”

“Where is she?” Sam demanded, trying his hardest to not release his demon image on the man. “What the hell have you done to her?”

“What? Y/N?” He scoffed, a shit-eating grin on his face. “She goes missing every few months, Winchester. It’s nothing new to any of us, alright? Get with the goddamn times, man. She’s been here long enough for her to earn paid vacations every so often.” Gabriel grimaced as Sam released him. He rolled his shoulder before wincing in pain.

********

Sam leaned against his kitchen counter, waiting for Crowley to answer the blood call. His arm was dripping scarlet, though he paid no attention to it. He had other matters that concerned him more. “Crowley.” He spoke as the bubbles begun to bubble in the bowl.

“You’ve lost sight of her, huh?” Crowley asked.

“It was an accident, sir. She disappeared from the workplace as well. Nobody knows where she is.”

“She’s still alive, Winchester.” Crowley sighed irritably before the bubbles ceased.

As he drank the liquid from the bowl, the increasing urge to find her had gone too far. He knew Crowley was speaking the truth. But the need to see her alive was too much for him to trust Crowley’s word alone. He grabbed his car keys and left the apartment shortly after tending to his wounded arm.

Once parked in front of your house, he stayed in his car for several long moments, something felt too odd within himself, just as he always felt whenever in your presence. It wasn’t love, nor pity. But something felt wrong, worse than before. He felt suspense. He felt a pull of something familiar, something homely.

Finally, he stood away from his car and marched up to the house and knocked on the door, half expecting you to fling the door open and pummel into him just as you had done numerous times before when he’d unexpectedly show up at your house. But after a few seconds, the door remained closed.

He had thought for a moment that you weren’t home, but as he glanced into the window , he noticed a lamp and the television set was playing some horror movie on the screen. He knocked once more, assuming that you hadn’t heard the first knock. He sent a text a second later. Minutes swept by and still, he received no response from you.

Sighing to himself, he glanced around a the surrounding houses and the street before he transformed his right hand into his natural demonic state and used a sharp claw to unlock the door. As the door swung open, he was greeted with he distant scent of burnt charcoal and stone. He walked further into the house, glancing into the kitchen, noticing nothing was cooking in the oven or atop the stove.

Taking a deeper sniff into the air, he was able to sense that the scent was coming from the upper floors. He thought it strange and odd, since you had never allowed him to travel up to the upper floors of your house. He turned back down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time, the burning scent becoming stronger the higher he climbed.

_What in the literal hell are you doing?_

He took a deep sniff of the air and noticed the smell was coming from up the stairs. Taking two at a time once he walked back through the hallway again, the scent of something burning became stronger.

_What the hell are you doing?_


	5. Chapter 5

Ghoulish, vibrant essence filled Sam’s nostrils and he sniffed the air once more, relishing in the homely scent. He seemed to be drunk on the scent, a faded memory, fires clouded his mind. It smelt of homeliness to him. It smelt of ash and dust, burnt flesh-  _BURNT FLESH_! His pace quickened tremendously until the scent had been eating at his tongue, causing drool to dribble down his chin.

Violently, he threw open a door to his left, witnessing you standing in front of a large furnace that had fires and coal residing inside the grate.

“Sam!” She squealed in horror, trying her damnedest to hand the severed human body parts that were displayed in front of the open furnace. “What are you doing? I didn’t hear you come in.”

“So,” he spoke slowly, straightening his stance, now knowing that this was what he was meant to see. This had been why he was sent to earth. He’d given you too much credit in being of angelic powers. He scoffed to himself as he eyed up, looking down at you in pure disgrace. “I knew something was off about you. But this?” He clicked his tongue. “This is beyond anything I could have imagined from the angelic friend that I had.”

“Sammy, please,” she begun to frantically throw severed hands and arms into the fire behind her,desperate to hide any evidence of wrong doing. “Pleas,e Sammy, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“So when you informed me that you handled that attacker.” Sam blinked, cocking his head slightly to the side as he observed you. “This is what you meant by it? Killing him? How long has this been going on, Y/N? All of those murders going on around the city. It was all you?” Sam nearly scoffed in disbelief as you dropped your head in shame. “Don’t act as though you feel guilt for your actions, Y/N.”

“Please don’t call the law on me, Sammy, please.”

“You’re sick, Y/N.” He grinned as he snorted. He felt a ting of sadness as he looked you over. He had cared for you, despite everything. He had grown to feel affection toward you. “This is fucking rich.” He grinned as you squeaked and pressed back against the wall as he felt his true form ripping apart his human flesh. “I should have seen it sooner, Y/N. I should have noticed the signs sooner.”

“You’re time for justice and judgment is in full swing, Y/N.” Sam’s naturally broad voice resounded around the room, now that he was no longer restricted in his human vessel.

“No, Sammy, no!” you shook your head and pressed further away from him, knowing that you had no chance of escaping him.

Now that Sam was no longer in his human charge, he could hear Crowley’s demands echoing in the back of his skull. It felt like a small beetle had made its way through his ears, a whisper of demands. “It was my pleasure to befriend you, Y/N.” Sam’s voice echoed violently around the room, shutting out the echoes of police sirens in the distance.

Sam sniffed generously at the air, the homely scent of melting flesh clouding his senses. He nearly became engrossed in the sensation. His mouth watered at the thought of returning back home, reunited with more souls to eat the flesh right off. He gleamed at the thought of tasting the flesh of the girl standing right in front of him.

Before you could utter another cry or shout, Sam lunged at you, his hazel eyes now a fiery red. He clawed at your chest, spewing blood and rob bones throughout the room. He didn’t care for the mess, he only wanted your soul. He cries of pain and agony were silenced the moment he dug into your heart. He smirked greedily as your ghostly form had appeared next to him, mouth watering at the thought of torturing your soul for decades to come.

“Would you bring me the pleasure of accompanying me home, Y/N?”

You nodded silently and a moment later, the house had been deserted, leaving no trace of either of you in the building.


End file.
